


panem et circenses

by aphoticdepths



Category: Fate/EXTRA
Genre: Alternate Universe - Hunger Games Setting, F/F, Ficlet, Power Imbalance, Sugar Mommy Nero
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-04-15
Updated: 2019-04-15
Packaged: 2020-01-13 14:32:49
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 355
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18470896
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/aphoticdepths/pseuds/aphoticdepths
Summary: An escort from the Capitol takes a particular interest in a tribute who might not amount to anything.





	panem et circenses

**Author's Note:**

> I don't even ship it, but there was a prompt for a Hunger Games AU and the idea of Hunger Games Hakuno/Nero wouldn't leave me alone. This drabble somehow came out of that.

Hakuno has no idea what Nero sees in her.  
  
She's pretty sure, from what she's heard and seen, that she doesn't have a chance. She knew she wouldn't have a chance at the reaping. Hakuno is going to die, and she's probably going to die early. No betting pool puts her any further than the second day. Nero's probably dragged a hundred girls like her off to their deaths.  
  
And for some reason she takes a liking to Hakuno. She's always flirting, chattering, doting on her. Hakuno takes it-obviously, she's not suicidal, and even if Nero's little favors in the training section(a bit more time, better equipment, good words put in) won't be enough to keep her alive, she'll take any chance she can. No one else involved seems to have any of the same affection, or even interest-her interview was perfunctory, her costumes uninspired. 'Performer', Nero calls her, which has to be the sickest joke she's ever heard.  
  
But whatever it is, Nero seems to have some odd affection for her. Hakuno doesn't know what she wants, or why she does it, but today, the day before the Games begin and Hakuno dies, she's invited her to dinner. It's private, only the two of them, but the banquet table is still groaning under the weight of more food than Hakuno has ever seen before she was called here. Nero's scent reaches her even from across it-wine and sweet roses.  
  
Nero gives her advice-useful techniques, a few rumors she's heard, tips and tricks from a woman who's carefully watched hundreds of Games. Hakuno eats as much as she can when her stomach's tied into a knot and nods.  
  
She finally asks it. "What's your angle?"  
  
Nero's eyes widen-the movement isn't as exaggerated as her usual good cheer is. "For you?"  
  
"No, for Shinji. Who else would I be talking about?"  
  
Nero smiles, and raises her cup to her lips. The wine is as red as everything Nero covers herself in-her decorations, her clothing, her roses she offers her. "Because you want to live."  
  
"Everybody wants to live."  
  
Nero smiles. "Not like you do, Performer."


End file.
